


Confessions

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Sometimes, things get spun out of context. Unfortunately, Hermione and Harry don't figure that out until they've made a mess of things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 418





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandraO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/gifts).



> Written for our fearless leader of Harmony & Co, and my close friend that is very dear to me, AlexandraO. I love you, friend! Happy birthday. I hope this smutty nonsense makes you smile.
> 
> Thank you to TheMuseofApollo for catching my embarrassing errors and reading this over. And to MissELY for reading too!

* * *

Articles of clothing zipped through the air, and he really wasn't paying attention as he wiped a smudge from his glasses. The lens was cracked in the corner, again. If he didn't fix it himself soon, Harry might have to ask Hermione the next time she was in town.

Someone knocked on his door, and he froze. The Floo hadn't sounded, and there hadn't been the familiar sound of Apparition, so who—

"You know," she drawled, and her arms were folded over her chest as he turned. "If you even think about attempting to disarm me, I'll win." Grinning smugly, Hermione pushed away from the wall, and light glinted off the worn bronze key dangling from her keychain. "So, you're not packed then? Some things never change."

Gobsmacked, Harry donned his glasses and squinted at her, his lips parting. "Hermione?"

But she—she wasn't—

She arched a brow, tapping her foot impatiently against his floor. "Yes, I know it's a surprise to see me, but we really ought to be going. Our portkey leaves on the hour."

Confusion must have flooded his features given the way she laughed lightly. "On the hour? Bones and I are set to leave at midnight," he managed raggedly. It wouldn't do to continue stumbling over each word. This was Hermione after all; she was sure to know something was wrong.

From the looks of it, she already suspected something.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I've already spoken with Robards, and he opted to place me as your partner for this mission instead." A smile curved her lips as she reached up, pulling his glasses carefully off his face. "These are always broken."

"Yeah, I was about to fix them."

An indelicate snort escaped her. "After you put them on your face? The last time you did that, it didn't go so well for you."

Harry swallowed tightly, watching her tap her wand to the splintered glass. "I thought you were going on that trip with Nott."

"I'm not," Hermione answered shortly, her face darkening. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it. Work will make for a good distraction."

A fucking distraction, Harry wanted to snort. Everything about the witch in front of him was distracting. "Right. That still doesn't explain why you're my partner now." His tone came out harsher than he intended.

Faltering mid-step, hurt flashed across her face. "Right. Silly me. I'll let Bones know—"

"Wait." Harry blurted, catching her by the elbow. "It's fine." He knew that she knew it wasn't fine, but there weren't words to explain it right then, and there was even less time to try.

And Harry didn't want to admit it even to himself that his view of his best mate had changed since the mission they had been paired on a year ago.

Hermione had said she didn't want to talk about it, and it would be right of him to respect that by the hurt that had filled her tone. Except Harry wasn't known for his tact, and he didn't bother to think before speaking. "You and Nott are…?"

She paused from helping him gather things from the floor, bent over while giving a splendid view of her arse. Hermione heaved a sigh as she stood, throwing one of his shirts into the basket in the corner. "We decided to split." She shrugged and turned back to the mess in the room. "Like I said, it's really not something I want to talk about."

That was fair.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry should have stopped when her shoulders stiffened, should have realized the reaction wasn't due to the fact that he'd hit the nail on the head. "Hermione, I swear if he—"

"Theo is a good man." Hermione didn't even look at him. "He didn't do anything wrong. It was me."

Harry couldn't say he believed that but he caught sight of water building in her eyes, and he let it go.

* * *

The mission went smoother than any other had when the wizard they had been sent to follow had walked into the pub they had hoped he would—and it had been such a slim chance—before zeroing in on Hermione. She'd played a part in disarming him through nothing but a flirty tone, and Harry had sat there, pretending he didn't want to put the bloke through a wall.

While stretching up to whisper in his ear, Hermione giggled and slapped a cuff around one hand and then the other. "Auror Granger."

The Ministry had sent Auror Bones to cart him back to the Ministry and Harry was left without a good excuse as to why he didn't want to have a celebratory drink with Hermione—or in her case, multiple.

"That was too easy, wasn't it?" She asked, waving down the bartender again.

"Yeah, probably. Hermione, don't you think you should slow down?" Harry twisted his wrist and pulled the shot she'd ordered toward him. "At this rate, you won't be able to Apparate."

Hermione gave a little shrug. "I rather think you should keep up. Take that one, Harry."

He started to shake his head.

"You touched it last, so it's yours now."

Harry's laugh was so loud, it even startled him, but her eyes grew brighter. "That's such a _kid_ thing to say."

Hermione rested her chin on her knuckles and tilted her head toward the drink. "Will you please have a bit of fun with me? I know neither of us have to go into the DMLE tomorrow, so what's the harm? Unless you have someone waiting for you at your flat—"

He swallowed the drink, hating the bitter way it slid down his throat. "There's no one."

White was revealed when she grinned and ordered another round.

* * *

His idea to have a _bit of fun_ was apparently not the same as hers. Several drinks later, Hermione could barely stay in her seat, her shoe constantly knocking against the wood under the counter or his shin.

"We haven't done this in a long time," Hermione managed, twisting a straw through a pink coloured drink she'd ordered before stealing a chip from his basket. "I thought you were angry at me."

Blinking, Harry forced himself to swallow. "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"Well, Ron took the fact that I was dating Theo about as well as I expected even though he eventually came around to it. So, I thought you might be upset for some reason."

"Nott? No, I—"

She cut him off. "I'm not a fool. You started avoiding me after I brought Theo as my date to Ron's wedding."

 _Jealousy_ was the word on the tip of his tongue, which has been loosened by booze, and he was dangerously close to throwing it out there. "I didn't have a problem with Nott."

The legs of her barstool screeched as she dragged it closer to him. "There was something though. I've known you for more than half my life, Harry."

It was the booze that made him bold. He would maintain that, but reasons and excuses didn't matter. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you and Nott broke up." It wasn't going to make a difference whatever the reason was, but he hoped that he might be able to deter her by the subject change.

"Fine," Hermione slapped her palm to the counter and fisted her right hand in the front of his uniform while yanking him closer. "It's not something I want the whole bloody world to know, and I'd rather not embarrass Theo while I'm at it."

Her lips were an inch from his. Harry was wholly aware of the tantalizing curve of her mouth, and the curls that tumbled over her shoulders.

"Our breakup was mutual. Theo told me he thought he could love me, but he'd noticed how I was holding back. We had a good time together, but when he asked me if I thought I could fall in love with him, the answer was always going to be the same. _No_."

"What?" Harry croaked. "The two of you were together for six months, why would you—"

"Theo saw that I was trying to get over someone before I did. It wasn't fair to him to be using him, and we've agreed to remain close friends, because honestly, I think that's all we really were. Close friends who went on dates together."

Harry snorted. "Do you shag all your best friends too?"

Her fingers tightened in his shirt. "Not that it's any of your business, but sex is mutually beneficial. So, there you have it. We broke up because I had feelings for someone else, and it wasn't fair to either of us anymore."

"Shouldn't you be with that person right now then?"

"You must be the thickest man I've ever met." Her hand fell away.

Swallowing, Harry asked, "What does that mean?" Despite the fact that he thought he might know what it meant, but he wasn't willing to hope.

"Harry, you're supposed to tell me why you've been avoiding me."

_Fuck._

He'll tell her the truth. It's been crushing him for months, and he has a choice as to whether he'll let it continue to cush him, or he can put it out there, and they can move forward.

Harry was certain it was the empty glasses in front of him that had fueled his bravery. "I was jealous."

Hermione's lips parted, and her eyes shot open. She dropped the chip trapped between her fingers. "You were jealous."

He nodded.

"That's— When did that happen?"

Merlin, he didn't want to talk about this. "The mission we went on last year, while we were undercover. We posed as a couple, and I—" Harry looked at the ceiling, unwilling to look at her, and tapped his fingers against the counter. "I didn't want to leave, but when we came back, I was going to try to ask you to be my plus one to Ron's wedding, and then…"

Hermione groaned. "Ron thought you were asking Romilda. He told me as much after you stopped by her office and when Theo asked me—"

It clicked into place.

He had stopped by Romilda Vane's office in the Department of Magical contracts, that much was true.

"She'd been sending me memos to come to her office for the most ridiculous fucking things. All I wanted was for her to stop." Harry knotted his fingers in his hair and shook his head. "We're bloody idiots."

She laughed, though it wasn't as happy as it had been earlier. "To be perfectly clear, because I fear anything less will go right over your head, the person I was talking about is you."

Kissing her in the middle of a crowded pub probably wasn't the best idea if she wanted to keep her break up quiet, but Hermione didn't pull away from him. She leaned into him, sinking her fingers into his hair while he slid off his seat and stood between her legs.

She whispered his name against his mouth, nails scraping his scalp, and murmured, "I really don't think we should be in public for the things I want to do."

Stifling a groan, he pulled enough from the inner pocket of his jacket and paid their tab. Probably paid too much, really, but Harry didn't care so long as he got her in the Floo immediately.

* * *

She didn't let go of him as they stumbled out of the fireplace in Grimmauld, and Hermione pulled him toward the sofa. "I'm irritated that we could have been doing this all along."

He muttered that he agreed, and sat her in his lap as they fell to the sofa. Her legs bracketed his, and she leaned down again, eager to kiss him.

Not once while they were in the Floo had she stopped snogging him. Hermione bit his lower lip while running her hands over his shoulder until they slid to the buttons and she began to undo them. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah," Harry rasped. Slipping his hands under her shirt, Hermione's skin was soft under his fingers, and he pulled her shirt over her head without a second thought, leaving her in a thin tank top.

She shifted against him, rolling her hips against his and smirked when his breathing stuttered.

"You're not wearing a bra," Harry groaned, sliding his palms further until covering her breasts with his hands and stroking his thumb across her nipple. "Fuck me."

There was that breathless laugh again. "That's the idea."

He pulled her tank top over her head and watched her stand while pushing her pants down her legs and climbing back into his lap, knickers still covering her. Harry wrapped her hair around his fingers, guiding her back to him while slipping a hand between her legs.

Rubbing her clit through the thin material of her knickers, Harry watched her back arch and her breathing grow labored until she pressed her cunt against him. "You're so fucking pretty," he murmured. Harry ripped them, ignoring the soft little whine that came from her, and let them fall to the floor.

As though to get back at him, Hermione snatched her wand from the table beside them and vanished the rest of his clothes, a coy smile playing at her lips. "They were in the way."

Moving to lay her down on the sofa—even though they should move to a bed, but he couldn't let go of her for long enough—he was surprised when she shook her head. "'Mione—"

This time when she pressed herself against him, his cock slid against her cunt, and he watched her whimper again. Her nails dug into his shoulder, and she dipped her head, kissing down his throat. "I don't want to wait anymore." She whispered.

"We should probably," She bit him, suckling the spot where his throat met his shoulder and his fingers tightened on her hips. "Should probably move to a bed." He managed.

"We'll have time for that later." Hermione promised, slanting her lips to his again and this time, she let him guide her onto her back.

The sofa was small, just wide enough for him to kneel in the cradle of her thighs. Hermione parted her thighs, and her hair was sprawled across the decorative pillow while she peered up at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and as he leaned over her, he nudged the head of his cock against her clit, a low stroke just so he can watch her eyes flutter closed all over again.

Harry rested her legs over his shoulders and slid into her.

Hermione's legs tensed, and she gripped the sofa while raising her hips to meet his thrusts, her breasts shaking as she did. "God— _Harry—_ harder!" She cried out with each thrust and squeezed her eyes shut as Harry pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing in quick circles.

She gasped that she was so _close._

"Gonna come on my cock, love?"

"Fucking—" Hermione shuddered. "Yes— _yes_."

Harry pulled her legs from his shoulders, and picked her up, draping her across his lap while continuing to fuck her. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this," he growled. "Sitting in my lap while you take my cock—"

She bit that same spot so hard that he knew there would be a mark in the morning, which was fine considering he planned to do just the same to her.

Dipping his head, Harry closed his mouth around her nipple, running his tongue over the stiffened peak, and let his teeth graze it as he did.

Nails raked down his back, and whimpers of his name were to the right of his ear.

Hermione came apart seconds before he did, and her lips crashed to his while he greedily took her moans for himself, sliding all the way inside of her one last time. She shivered in his lap, legs still trembling, and kissed him. "Harry—"

He brushed hair away from her forehead.

"Do you always talk like that?" she managed. "God, never stop talking like that."

"I can do that." He grinned. "I meant what I said. I want you, and not just for tonight either."

She cut him off by snogging him and then standing. "I know. The answer is yes." Hermione nodded toward the stairs. "I believe you promised me a bed, however, and you can't intend to impress me by breaking a promise."

It took fifteen minutes to reach the bed though, and Harry was certain he'd never look at the stairs the same again.


End file.
